Geschiedenis van Gent
100 Op de plek waar Leie en Schelde elkaar ontmoetten ontstond een nederzetting, Ganda. Blandius bouwde een grote villa op de Blandijnberg en regeerde streng maar rechtvaardig over Ganda. 406 Onder leiding van Fenris kwamen de Germanen naar Vlaanderen. Blandius verzette zich tegen Fenris maar kon niet voorkomen dat zijn villa werd vernietigd en de Romeinse bevolking verdreven. Fenris' Germanen brandschatten nog een tijd het door de Ventrue gecontroleerde Romeinse Rijk, tot ze door gezamenlijke inspanningen werden verdreven. 630 De vrome Amandus arriveerde samen met zijn ghoul Bavo in de regio Gent en begon met gedwongen kerstening. De bevolking keerde zich tegen hen, opgestookt door Blandius, die geen concurrentie van Lasombra duldde. Amandus bouwde een bidplaats op de Blandijnberg, exact op de ruïnes van Blandius' villa, om hem te provoceren. Daarop liet de plaatselijke heer Amandus' ghoul Bavo onder orders van Blandius ophangen. Amandus haalde hem van de galg af en bracht hem over naar zijn kloostertje. Daar omhelsde Amandus Bavo, en de bevolking was dusdanig onder de indruk van deze 'herrijzenis' dat ze zich massaal kerstende. Vervolgens keerde Bavo zich tegen Blandius, verrastte hem en liet hem branden in de zon. Amandus had hiertoe geen zegen gegeven, waardoor het tot een grote clash kwam tussen sire en childe. Ze gingen uiteen en stichtten beiden hun eigen klooster: Amandus de Sint-Pietersabdij op de Blandijnberg, Bavo de Sint-Baafs-abdij. 815 Doorheen de jaren kwamen beide abdijen tot grote bloei. Onder Karel de Grote werden ze tot de twee belangrijkste abdijen van Vlaanderen. Maar Bavo en Amandus waren zozeer in onmin geraakt dat ze elkaar direct bevochtten. Einhart, die een grote invloed had op belangrijke adviseurs van sterfelijke vorsten als Karel de Grote, kwam vanuit Aachen naar Gent om te bemiddelen. Met verdere steun van andere vampieren plaatste hij beide abdijen onder koninklijke bescherming. Rond de abdijen groeiden nu dorpskernen. 880 Donkere tijden braken aan ten gevolge de invallen van de Vikingen, opnieuw onder leiding van Fenris, die de vikingen opstookte in gerichte aanvallen op basissen van vampieren. Fenris liet beide abdijen en de dorpen van Gent vernietigen, maar zowel Amandus als Bavo ontkwamen. 950 De Hoge Clans kwamen tot de conclusie dat ze hun sterfelijke kuddes moesten beschermen tegen de vernietigingen die Fenris zijn terugkerende horden liet aanrichten. Daarom manipuleerden ze graven en hertogen om her en der versterkingen op te richten. De slottoren van het latere Gravensteen werd opgebouwd, waarrond de bevolking van Gent zich hergroepeerde. Om verder te bemiddelen tussen Amandus en Bavo en om invloed uit te oefenen op de graven van Vlaanderen, richtte Einhart in Gent een haven op. Tegen het jaar 1000 werd Gent gedeeld tussen Bavo en Amandus, elk in hun heringerichte abdijen, en Einhart had invloed op de sterfelijke graven van Vlaanderen vanuit het nieuwe Gravensteen. In ongemakkelijke samenwerking bracht men Gent tot grote bloei als handelsstad. Terwijl de stad groeide tot maar liefst 65.000 inwoners, geraakte Einhart steeds meer verveeld door het onleven, en trok zich steeds verder terug op zichzelf in tunnels onder de vergeetputten van het Gravensteen, waar hij sliep en zich nu en dan voedde op ratten en gevangenen. Einhart werd stilaan vergeten. Ook Amandus en Bavo trokken zich na 500 jaar onleven meer en meer terug op kerkelijk ritueel isolement, waardoor het leek alsof Gent vrij te claimen was door andere vampieren. 1180 Filips van den Elzas bouwde verder aan het Gravensteen om de steeds rijkere poorters van de handelsstad Gent te bedwingen (aan de tunnels onder de vergeetput van de eerste slottoren van het Gravensteen werd niet meer geraakt nadat meerdere bouwploegen verdwenen, verslonden door de teruggetrokken Einhart). Zonder Einhart beïnvloedde Bavo nu de graven van Vlaanderen, terwijl de immer vrome Amandus de kerk in handen had. Amandus bouwde allerhande klinieken, volkskeukens en kerken voor het armere volk van Gent, Bavo walgde steeds meer van deze 'zinloze zorg voor de kudde'. Dat vond hij futiel, want uiteindelijk 'stierven ze toch als vliegen'. 1240 Rond 1200 omhelsde Amandus een nieuwe childe, Elisabeth, vanwege haar diepe en zuivere geloof. Elisabeth had het oor van gravin Johanna van Constantinopel om omstreeks 1242 twee grote begijnhoven op te richten, waar vrome dames zich op het geloof konden richten. Elisabeth gold hier als onsterflijke abdis. Omstreeks dezelfde tijd vestigde zich ook een nieuwe vampier in de stad, Jakob van Artevelde, die onder verschillende namen doorheen honderden jaren lang de kant zou kiezen van poorters en ambachtslieden. Aangezien Elisabeth en Amandus de emancipatorische gedachte van Jakob van Artevelde steunden tegen Bavo en de graven van Vlaanderen, kon Jakob van Artevelde zich als kracht vestigen, zeer tot de ergernis van Bavo, die nu slechts de controle had over een verdeelde stad. 1300-1340 Uitbuiting en onderdukking van het overgrote deel van de bevolking waren de prijs voor de pralerige levenswijze en de buitengewone machtshonger van de stedelijke elite. In Gent en de andere grote Vlaamse steden kwamen omstreeks het jaar 1300 de mondig geworden handwerkers daartegen in het geweer. Dit was het moment waarop Jakob van Artevelde had gewacht. Hij stuurde, aan de zijde van graaf Gwijde van Dampierre, de 'klauwaards' in de Guldensporenslag aan tot een schitterende overwinning tegen de koning van Frankrijk. Een paar jaar later werden de klauwaards opnieuw verslagen, maar Jakob van Artevelde had van de gelegenheid gebruik gemaakt om de macht van Bavo te breken. Bavo vluchtte (eerst naar Frankrijk, later naar Nederland). Jakob van Artevelde had echter niet kunnen beletten dat Jan van Gent, een zelfverklaard revolutionair, greep had gekregen op de armere klassen van Gent en grote faam had verworven. Jan van Gent was een charismatische en rebelse ziel, onder wiens impuls onder andere op Halfvasten uitbundige feesten werden gevierd, waarin onder andere het bloed in zijn richting stroomde. In 1338 verenigde Jakob van Artevelde de verschillende klassen van de stad in een wapenstilstand om de welvaart te vrijwaren, en om de sferen onderling af te lijnen (de Brujah de armere klassen, de Ventrue de hogere klassen, de Lasombra de clerus). Het was ook Jakob van Artevelde die Vlaanderen deed afwenden van (de Ventrue van) Frankrijk en richten op (de Ventrue van) Engeland. In 1345 keerde Bavo terug vanuit Frankrijk om Jakob van Artevelde te vermoorden, maar hij slaagde er enkel in om hem tot torpor te verdoemen, gered door de bravoures van Jan van Gent. 1383-1500 Met Jakob van Artevelde in torpor en de Lasombra teruggetrokken in hun vroomheid was Jan van Gent onmachtig om een machtsgreep te voorkomen die het graafschap Vlaanderen onder de hertogen van Bourgondië bracht (en meer bepaald, Gent onder invloed van de vampieren van Antwerpen, Brussel, Leuven en Mechelen). Jan van Gent kwam in een direct conflict met de Toreador uit Antwerpen en de Ventrue uit Brussel maar werd teruggeslagen. Hij zou hun gezag erkennen of sterven. Voortaan zou Gent semi-onafhankelijk vanuit de prinsdommen Antwerpen en Brussel worden geregeerd, weliswaar als semi-onafhankelijke baron (net als Brugge). De prinsdommen van Gent en Brugge verzetten zich tegen de Brabanders via het graven van kanalen naar Brugge en, na het verzilten van de haven van Damme, later naar de Westerschelde in Sas van Gent aan de Westerschelde omstreeks 1500. De bouwlustige en vanuit Antwerpen gesteunde ghoul-broers Van Eyck vestigden zich in Gent om Jan van Gent in het gareel te houden en om de kunsten te promoten. Onder de ghouls Van Eyck kende Gent een kunstzinnige opleving, met nieuwe architectuur, tapijtweefkunsten en tenslotte het Lam Gods, een werk dat de Toreadors uit Antwerpen grote faam opleverde. Deze Toreadors deden ook bloeiende zaken met Amandus en Elisabeth om het onderwijs in de stad te verbeteren. Zelf richtten ze ook rederijkerskamers en drukkerijen in. Omstreeks deze tijd vestigde ook Jan Frans Willems zich in Gent, die zich laafde aan de kennis en goed bevriend werd met de Lasombra. 1537 Omstreeks 1535 kwam Jan van Gent in opstand tegen de eindeloze bemoeienissen en vernederingen door de Toreador en de Ventrue uit Antwerpen en Brussel. Hij zette de ambachtslieden aan tot een totale opstand. Zijn 'krijsers' weigerden nog langer de bevelen van hogerhand te accepteren. Met een klein legertje van snel omhelsde Brujah lanceerde hij een directe aanval op de prins van Brussel. Die opstand werd onderdrukt, echter niet zonder veelvuldige inbreuken op de Maskerade. Jan van Gent vluchtte (met Jakob van Artevelde) in een lichtdichte kist als reactie op de bloedjacht die hij over zich kreeg uitgeroepen, en zijn opstandelingen waren machteloos om zich te verzetten tegen Karel V, de nieuwe (Spaanse) vorst. Die keerde terug om de stad waar hij in 1500 geboren was te straffen. Hij ontnam hen hun privileges, de bewijzen van hun zelfstandigheid, en schafte met één pennetrek hun machtsuitoefening buiten de stadsmuren af. Bijna cynisch noemde hij zijn strafwet de Carolijnse Concessie, letterlijk 'de toegeving van Karel'. Vijftig Gentenaars, enkel gekleed in een wit hemd, moesten zijn genade afsmeken. Ze liepen blootsvoets en droegen een strop om de hals, ten teken dat ze de galg hadden verdiend. 'Stropdragers' was vanaf dat ogenblik de spotnaam van de Gentenaars. Maar het verzet duurde voort en werd steeds driester. De bevolking ontdekte de geschriften van Luther en dat leidde omstreeks 1530 tot een diepe religieuze verscheurdheid bij de stadsbevolking. Zwaar leden de Gentse protestanten onder de onverbiddelijke inquisitie en de genadeloze toepassing van de ketterplakkaten. Vanaf 1559 ging er bijna geen maand voorbij zonder dat er weer eens brandstapels oplaaiden op de Vrijdagmarkt of het Sint-Veerleplein, soms voor de terechtstelling van twee of drie 'ketters' tegelijkertijd. De reactie kwam met de beruchte beeldenstorm van augustus 1566. Geen kerk, geen klooster, geen kapel bleef onder het geweld van de protestantse brekers ongeschonden. In deze godsdienstoorlog keerde de bevolking zich ook massaal tegen de 'onheiligheid' van de onsterfelijke Amandus en Elisabeth (daarbij aangewakkerd door Bavo vanuit Nederland). Toen de beeldenstormers de ware status van Elisabeth als vampier ontdekten, verbrandden ze haar als heks en duivel. Gebroken door de vernielingen die de beeldenstormers aan de ene kant en de kerkelijke reactie van inquisiteurs aan de andere kant aanrichtten op de Gentse kunst en kerkelijkheid (en op zijn geliefde Elisabeth), werd Amandus tot waanzin gedreven en hij verkoos de eeuwige torpor om zijn bijna duizend jaar oude macht niet te moeten zien ten onder gaan. Het was totale oorlog in Gent, met Bavo die een leger beeldenstormers (sommigen snel omhelsde vampieren, net zoals Jan van Gent had gedaan) aanzette om de verfoeide kerkelijkheid te vernietigen. Brandstapels en vernielingen volgden elkaar snel op. Met de hulp van Nederlandse protestanten en zijn eigen legertje Lasombra-childes vestigde Bavo opnieuw zijn dictatuur in Gent. (uitstekend voor Dark Age spinoff Beeldenstorm) 1584 Lang hield Bavo het echter niet uit in Gent. De Toreador en de Ventrue wilden zijn (pas opgerichte) Sabbat vernietigen. De (pas opgerichte) Camarilla kon met veel bloedvergieten zijn macht weer doen gelden in Gent. De hertog van Parma veroverde Gent in 1584 voor de koning van Spanje. Dat was voor vele Gentenaars teveel van het goede. Ongeveer 15.000 van hen, protestanten maar ook anderen die een langer verblijf in het zieltogende Gent niet meer zagen zitten, zijn toen uitgeweken. De meesten trokken naar de Noordelijke Nederlanden. Samen met de protestanten uit Gent vluchtte ook Bavo weer naar Nederland, dat zich stilaan als Sabbat-gebied tegen de Camarilla in het zuiden begon te kristalliseren. Bavo vluchtte naar Rotterdam en werd daar Sabbat-bisschop. Jan van Gent had zich in Utrecht gevestigd (en daar Jakob van Artevelde uit torpor laten herrijzen). Beiden communiceerden ruimschoots in de hoop een alliantie te kunnen verkrijgen, maar zonder effect – er was teveel verschil tussen de respectievelijk Sabbat- en Anarch-inspiraties van beide vampieren. Ook Jan van Gent en Jakob van Artevelde werden het niet eens, daarvoor verschilden hun Brujah- en Ventrue-belangen teveel. Jakob van Artevelde trok vervolgens naar Engeland, weliswaar met een grote schuld aan Jan van Gent. Jakob van Artevelde zou vervolgens vanuit Engeland mee de Anarch-onafhankelijkheid van Utrecht vrijwaren tegen Sabbat- en Camarilla-invloeden en zo een deel van diens grote schuld aan Jan van Gent vereffenen. Rond dezelfde tijd werd Sebastián de Castro, een inquisiteur in het gevolg van de Hertog van Parma, die een schrikbewind startte in Gent, verrast door een onverwacht lot. In zijn ijver om de folterkamers in het Gravensteen te verruimen tegen een vijandige bevolking, stootte hij op Einhart, de Nosferatu in torpor. Hij besloot dit monster te verbranden. Einhart weliswaar ontwaakte tijdig uit torpor en maakte korte metten met zijn sterfelijke bewakers. In Sebastián de Castro zag hij echter een onbevreesde rechter en hij maakte hem tot childe. Diep in de tunnels en de riolen onder Gent leerde hij de Castro alles wat hij wist, waarna hij hem eiste zijn leven te beëindigen en in zijn plaats over recht in Gent te waken. Daarna vertrok Sebastián de Castro onder orders van Einhart naar Brussel, om door de plaatselijke Nosferatu Justicar verder getraind te worden in diens toekomstige rol van rechter in Gent, onder goedkeurend oog van de plaatselijke Camarilla, die Sebastián de Castro maar al te zeer kon gebruiken. De schrikwekkende reputatie van deze ondode inquisiteur maakte dat Sebastián de Castro als vampier bekend kwam te staan als El Diablo. 1600 -1700 Gent kwam nu in strikt oorlogsbewind van de Camarilla, die de plaatselijke protestantse invloeden verder wilden vernietigen om de Sabbat geen wortels te laten. De Tremere Jan Frans Willems en de Toreador uit Antwerpen herstelden de stad en lieten er rijkelijk de barok vloeien. Dit deden ze echter in maximale stilte, aangezien de sterfelijke inquisitie exact hetzelfde deed en de orde der Jezuïeten van het bestaan van vampieren maar al te zeer bewust was geworden. Gent werd een bastion van geloof tegen deze 'onheilige krachten'. De Gentse bisschop Antoon Triest leidde deze katholieke wederopstanding zowel als een krachtdadige inquisitie. Hij had daarbij weliswaar niet door dat enkele schilderwerken die hij liet uitvoeren gebeurden door Toreador-ghouls zoals Rubens. 1700-1830 De invloed van de inquisitie in Gent kende de stad een eeuw lang een luwte in de Camarilla. In die luwte ontstond (mede vanuit Utrecht gesteund) een vrijhaven voor allerhande Anarch-invloeden. Heel wat childes uit de clans Brujah en Gangrel, maar ook antitribu-spionnen en Caitiff vestigden in stilte in de stad. Zij werden des te vocaler naarmate de kerkelijke invloed langzaam wegdijnde. Jakob van Artevelde had niet stilgezeten en hij organiseerde na de val van Napoleon en vanuit Manchester mee de economische heropstanding van Gent. Aangezien hij ondertussen in Manchester actief was in de Britse industriële revolutie en er een zetel als primogen innam, stuurde hij ghoul Lieven Bauwens uit om sterk te investeren in de kapitalistische groei van Gent. Omstreeks 1830 omhelsde Jakob van Artevelde Lieven Bauwens en plaatste hij hem aan het hoofd van Gent met de steun van de Ventrue uit Brussel. Niet veel erna omhelsde Lieven Bauwens ook de ambiteuze burggravin Isabelle de Maalte als zijn geldschieter en beschermelinge. Samen zouden ze Gent weer groot maken. Mede dankzij deze Ventrue en die uit Brussel en Luik was het jonge België het tweede land dat de industriële revolutie inging. Hierbij was het allerminst toeval dat Ventrue vanuit Engeland hierin België steunden, want een sterke Camarilla in België zou de Sabbat in Nederland houden, volgens hun (correcte) idee. De Verlichting, de Franse Revolutie, de komst en de val van Napoleon en het terugdrijven van de Nederlanders maakte de tijd ook weer rijp voor een openlijkere betrokkenheid van vampieren in de Gentse politiek. De orde der Jezuïeten was deels uit Gent verdreven. Onder andere de Tremere Jan Frans Willems kwam nu openlijk naar de voorgrond, en hij verruilde zijn kerkelijke invloed voor vrijmetselarij. Eerst echter omhelsde hij Vodalus, een enorm leergierige en ambitieuze Jezuïet. Samen zouden ze ijveren voor Nederlandstalige universiteiten. Nadat de opleiding van Vodalus was voltooid, richtte Jan Frans Willems een chantry op in Amsterdam en liet hij de chantry in Gent over aan zijn childe. Rond deze tijd werd ook Inèz Amor vanuit Antwerpen door haar sire toestemming gegeven om zich in Gent te vestigen en mee te bouwen aan kunstzinnige groei. Onder leiding van Lieven Bauwens zouden Vodalus, Isabelle de Maalte en Inèz Amor nu Gent vooruitstuwen op intellectueel, economisch en artistiek vlak. 1830-1913 De industriële revolutie bood de Gentse burgerij veel, maar zorgde ook voor een enorme verpaupering van de snel toenemende bevolking. Deze kloof weerspiegelde zich ook in de kloof tussen de radicale Anarchs die zich in de luwte van de 18e eeuw in Gent hadden gevestigd maar die nu botsten tegen de almacht van de vier Camarilla vampieren in controle van Gent. Deze Anarchs misten echter leiderschap. Die verscheen in de gedaante van Laloe, een radicale socialistische vrijheidsstrijdster die mee aan de wieg stond van de socialistische beweging in Gent. Honderd jaar lang was Gent het toneel van een bittere machtstrijd tussen Anarchs en de Camarilla. Toen Lieven Bauwens dreigde het onderspit te delven, en Gent over te dragen aan de Anarchs, vond de Camarilla in Brussel het genoeg geweest, en zij stuurden hun zorgvuldig getrainde geheime wapen El Diablo naar Gent om de orde te herstellen. Toen Lieven Bauwens niet wilde aftreden, werd hij door El Diablo vernietigd, tot groot protest van de Ventrue in Engeland, onder leiding van Jakob van Artevelde. El Diablo nam de macht over maar herstelde de machtsbalans zoals die voorheen had bestaan, wat heel wat gemoederen bedaarde. De enorme fysieke kracht en de onverbidderlijke actiegerichtheid van de nieuwe baljuw vocht de Anarchs tot een bloederige status quo. Laloe werd verbannen maar zwoer haar wraak. Vervolgens deed El Diablo wat ook zijn sire voorheen had gedaan: een lange slaap aangaan diep onder het Gravensteen, maar niet nadat hij dit Gravensteen tot zijn unieke domein en als Elysium had uitgeroepen, en een schijnbaar achterlijke Francis had omhelsd om als zijn immer oplettende ogen te dienen. Aangezien iedereen de onverbiddelijke baljuw vreesde, keer de rust voldoende terug naar Gent om de Ventrue van hun protest te laten afzien, echter niet zonder de ergernis van Jakob van Artevelde, die vanuit Manchester Isabelle de Maalte de opdracht gaf om een gooi naar de macht te doen. Een opdracht die Isabelle de Maalte echter niet kon volbrengen vanuit de huidige machtsbalans. Maar niks weerhield het triumviraat ervan om de wereldtentoonstelling van 1913 in Gent zover te krijgen dat ze systematisch de domeinen van de Anarchs vernielden en vervingen door prestigieuze projecten – een stunt die tot op vandaag nog steeds wordt herhaald. 1913-1995 Tijdens de 20e eeuw veranderde er weinig aan de machtsbalans in Gent. Er werd een voorzichtige Jihad gespeeld tussen de verschillende spelers, teneinde de toorn niet te wekken van de slaperige El Diablo. Toch nam stilaan de Anarch populatie in Gent weer toe. Een zaak die om een antwoord vroeg, vond Vodalus. Hij ging een voorzichtig pact aan met de Setite Djem, die zich met zijn sekte in Gent had genesteld en stilaan een grote greep kreeg op de onderwereld. Samen ontwierpen ze een dodelijk vampierenvirus dat men via gebrainwashte en welgeplaatste prooien in de domeinen van de Gentse Anarchs kon laten verspreiden. De Gentse Anarch-leidster Nathalie Corbeau, die een uitgebreid netwerk had opgezet om het truimviraat te bespioneren, was echter dit complot op het spoor, en ze stelde haar childe Iander Dragoniv hiervan op de hoogte. Ze wilden meer te weten komen en vervolgens het hele plan toelichten aan El Diablo voor onmiddellijk recht. Echter, Nathalie Corbeau werd verraden en door Vodalus vermoord. Iander Dragoniv dook onder, het virus werd uitgezet, en het gevolg was een enorme destructie onder de Gentse Anarchs. Aangezien het virus zich verder verspreidde en ook elders voor slachtoffers zorgde, legde de Brusselse Camarilla met hulp van de Nosferatu Justicar en zijn Archons een totale quarantaine op alle Vlaamse steden. Vervolgens startte men een onderzoek. Vodalus leidde de Archons naar de eertijdse haven van Iander Dragoniv en plantte vals bewijsmateriaal dat hem impliceerde tot massamoord (gericht op het triumviraat maar 'helaas' fout uitgevoerd). Niet geheel overtuigd maar in de onmogelijkheid om niet te reageren, veroordeelde men Iander Dragoniv tot een onmiddellijke bloedjacht, die echter tot op vandaag geen lijk heeft opgeleverd (omdat hij tijdig door Laloe uit Gent naar Utrecht werd gesmokkeld en daar asiel kreeg). 1995-vandaag In Gent gaat de stille Jihad verder. Slechts één nieuwe vampier heeft zich ondertussen in Gent gevestigd (zo hardnekkig zijn de geruchten dat het vampierenvirus nog bestaat en zo totaal was de vernietiging die dat virus aanrichtte, dat jonge vampieren angstvallig zijn om zich in Gent te vestigen): Elke Desplenter. Dit is een hedonistische vampier die immer denkt dat ze 16 jaar is en die weigert uit haar droom te ontwaken om te begrijpen dat ze ondood is. Aangezien extra doden argwaan zouden wekken en Elke Desplenter geen gevaar lijkt te vormen, laat het triumviraat haar in vrede. Vanuit Rotterdam heeft Bavo een Sabbat-verkenningspack uitgestuurd met als opdracht te onderzoeken hoe de machtsbalansen zijn, desnoods deze te corrumperen en tenslotte het lot en de locatie van Amandus te ontdekken. Dit is een deel van een ruimer Sabbat-plan om de steeds meer vastgeroeste Camarilla in deze tijden van economische malaise van binnenuit te verrotten (zoals in Antwerpen gaande is, en in Charleroi reeds een succes was) en de weg te banen voor een Sabbat belegering. Deze vampieren zijn Neshat en Jaclien, beiden onder strikte orders voorzichtig te spelen – iets wat vooral Neshat uiterst moeilijk valt. Tot op heden zijn deze schijnbaar reizende circusartiesten enkel nog maar opgemerkt door Francis, die hen zorgvuldig bestudeert en achtervolgt. Francis ziet echter twee roekeloze jonge vampieren, wie ze zijn en of ze een agenda hebben, is hem nog niet duidelijk. Ook Elke Desplenter volgt het circusduo op, razend enthousiast over hun kunnen, maar vanwege haar waanzin niet in staat hen als vampieren te zien. (Verhaallijnen)